Kinyoubi no Ohayou
Kinyoubi no Ohayou (金曜日のおはよう, eng.= Friday's Good Mornings) ist ein Lied der Produzenten-Gruppe HoneyWorks, welches von GUMI gesungen wird. Dieses Lied gehört zu der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie. Hintergrund In Kinyoubi no Ohayou werden zwei ganz neue Charaktere vorgestellt, Midori und Sena. Diese beiden stehen im Zentrum von Kinyoubi no Ohayou, jedoch sieht man auch alt bekannte Gesichter. Sena und Midori sind die ersten Figuren, die im Zentrum der Handlung eines Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Liedes stehen und nicht zu den sechs Hauptcharakteren gehören. Handlung Kinyoubi no Ohayou handelt von dem Jungen Hamanaka Midori und dem Mädchen Narumi Sena. Midori ist schwer in Sena, ein Mädchen von seiner Schule, verliebt. Die beiden sehen sich jeden Morgen um 8:07 in der Bahn, Midori versucht sie zu begrüßen, bringt jedoch nicht den Mut auf "Guten Morgen" zu sagen. Vorallem an den Freitagen versucht er sein Bestes zu geben, da er sie das ganze Wochenende nicht sehen wird. Somit macht er sich jeden Freitag besonders zurecht und übt das "Guten Morgen" vor dem Spiegel. Doch schafft er es nie sie anzusprechen. An einem regnerischen Freitag, als Midori sich auf dem Heimweg unter einem Hausdach vor dem Regen schützt, leiht Sena ihm ihren Regenschirm. Midori schafft es gerade noch ein leises "Danke" zu murmeln, bevor Sena verschwindet. Nun nimmt sich Midori das Ziel ihr am nächsten Montag "Guten Morgen" zu sagen, wenn er ihr den Regenschirm wieder gibt. Das Lied endet jedoch offen. Das Gegenstück aus Sena's Sicht heißt Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story- Lyrics Japanisch= おはようのオーディションして 髪型もバッチリOK 金曜日は頑張らなくちゃ だって2日会えないからね 8:00 2車両目お気に入りの特等席 隣の人眠そうですね　そんな日常 8:07 開くのは向かいのドア息を呑む 言いかけてた“その言葉”は今日も逃げた きっかけシンプルでいいのに意気地ないな 勇気のテスト乗り越えなきゃ　逃げるなって… おはようのオーディションして 弱虫な自分に勝って 金曜日は頑張らなくちゃ だって2日会えないからね 眠そうな君を見てる それだけで満足しちゃって ダメだって「頑張らなくちゃ」 そっと声に出してみた 8:00 2車両目座られてた特等席 ついてないな　空模様まで泣きそうです 8:07 準備まだ、ちょっと待ってドキドキが… 震え混じり“その言葉”はかき消された 雨宿り立ち尽くす僕に「傘をどうぞ」 君は少し恥ずかしそうに下を向いた 「ありがとう」震えていた 練習してない言葉言えたから頑張らなくちゃ だって2日会えないからね 大好きな君を見てる それだけじゃ満足しなくて 月曜日頑張らなくちゃ そっと声に出してみた 夢では自然に話せるのに 勇気のテスト乗り越えるから少し待ってて おはようのオーディションして 髪型もバッチリOK 8:07に君を待ってる だって今日は言えるから おやすみも言いたいけれど　ちょっと待って 大好きな言葉なんだ だって君に会えるからね |-|Romaji= Ohayou no audition shite kami gata mo bacchiri OK Kin'youbi wa ganbara nakucha datte futsuka aenai kara ne Hachiji zerofun nisharyou me okiniiri no tokutou seki Tonari no hito nemu sou desu ne sonna nichijou Hachiji nanafun hiraku no wa mukai no doa iki o nomu Iikaketeta sono kotoba wa kyou mo nigeta Kikkake shinpuru de ii noni ikujinai na Yuuki no test nori koe nakya nigeru natte Ohayou no audition shite yowamushi na jibun ni katte Kin'youbi wa ganbara nakucha datte futsuka aenai kara ne Nemusou na kimi wo miteru sore dake de manzoku shichatte Dame datte ganbara nakucha sotto koe ni dashitemita Hachiji zerofun nisharyou me suwarareteta tokutou seki Tsuitenai na sora moyou made naki sou desu Hachiji nanafun junbi mada chotto matte dokidoki ga Furue majiri sono kotoba wa kakikesareta Amayadori tachitsukusu boku ni kasa wo douzo Kimi wa sukoshi hazukashi sou ni shita wo muita Arigatou furueteita renshuu shitenai kotoba Ieta kara ganbara nakucha datte futsuka aenai kara ne Daisuki na kimi wo miteru sore dake ja manzoku shinakute Getsuyoubi ganbara nakucha sotto koe ni dashitemita Yume de wa shizen ni hanaseru noni Yuuki no test norikoeru kara sukoshi mattete Ohayou no audition shite kami gata mo bacchiri OK Hachiji nanafun ni kimi o matteru datte kyou wa ieru kara Oyasumi mo iitai keredo chotto matte Daisuki na kotoba nanda datte kimi ni aeru kara ne. |-|Englisch= Warming up with my very best "Good Morning!" My hairstyle is also ready for action I gotta put everything into this Friday Since I won't see you the whole weekend, you know? On the 2# car at 8am, grabbing my favourite seat as usual My neighbour hasn't actually woken up yet it seems, same ol' same ol' At 8:07 the door on the other side opens and suddenly I forget how to breathe again... All that practice and yet instead of words I get a whole lot of nothing today as well... You just need something simple to start, but I'm lacking that all-important thing called "guts" It's a courage test I gotta pass and now really isn't the time to run away... Warming up with my very best "Good Morning!" Trying to drown out the cowardly voice inside of me I gotta give it my all on Friday Otherwise it's gonna be another long, depressing weekend... Just the slightest glimpse of your sleepy face, I could cross the Sahara with just that to keep me going... "Come on man! No Sidetracking! Eyes on the price!" Might as well start by whispering some self-encouragement It's 8am and I'm in the second car with my seat currently taken It’s going off the rails so badly that the sky is about to cry for my sake It’s 8:07 and I’m nowhere near ready for this! Hold on…gotta try and not have a heart attack… Collapsing at the start once more, those words just vanish off the tip of my tongue I was stuck hiding from the rain when the voice of an angel suddenly said: “You can use this umbrella if you’d like…” Looking all embarrassed, you couldn’t look me eye-to-eye… I managed to stumble through a “Thank you” on the spot It wasn’t the start I drew up in the playbook but hey, I’m just gonna have to roll with things as they are Especially if I don’t want to spend the weekend kicking myself again Just being able to catch a glimpse of you every now and then, I can’t be satisfied with that forever “This Monday, it’s time to put up or shut up!” I start warming up my voice once more… Even though I can talk to you so easily in those dreams of mine… G-give me a sec to get myself together here! I’ve put my everything into prepping this one crucial “Good Morning!” Got my hair looking perfect too It’s 8:07 and the second you walk in it’s Showtime There’s no way it’s not happening today Sure, sure the big idea is to eventually start saying “goodnight” too…b-but that’s getting ahead of ourselves! Honestly though, it’s my favourite thing to say 'Cause that means I'll be able to see you again Credits goes to descentsubs Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Kategorie:HoneyWorks